Zatch Bell VS MY little Ponny Fiendship is Magic!
by Talos Angel
Summary: I am terribly sorry about this story. I promised I wouldn't drink too often again, but I had a rough day. Sorry, Alice. I should have been better than that.
1. Chapter 1

ZACK BELL VS MY LITLE PONNY

CHALTER ONE: THE SART

It waas Dadurday in Mamodo land where Zach bell and Kyo were, but it is Japam, so trey have to work on the wekends, too. They were in chemistry cass and were trying to chalcone, but Zatch doesnt know what to benzaldehyde? "How do we chem,ical" ZAck bell asked. "I duno." Kyu saft, so he went to ask tia who was alo the same class. "Help us?" Kyo asled her. "OK its cacium." "Cool." So Kyo went to get the Calcum but sonething was wrong.

Momon was a rabbit was in the builing and went to the calssroom even though he was suposed be at exonomic class. He wet in the door and fucked Tia skirt so every gasp. "What the damn!" Tio cry but then she punched him. "I lov your Tia! Plese married me!" He cried but Tia cick his balls. "No. your a pill of perrvert shit!" she cried and Zach Bell said "Stop assing my fiend you!" Momon crying and runned out of the pace "AAAAAAAAAWH!" Momo run into a horse but she want a horse she was a BUG! "Hey you! I know how you can Tia to lick you jst help me with a kidnaping!" "Sure!" Momon laufed to his revenge against reject.

Suzzy was slapping in the park bench, but ten Momon chalked her to death with a bag and put her in bag and left to go somewere else and a note on the Bell fount it and it told him tat Suzy was in the land of hoses. "NO OH!" He dad so he tell Kyo and Tio and Kolulu and other people to. "We ned rescue her!" so they went to Tio's car wich was a hybid munster truck and they drived away to equetsria where it was at.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTRE TOW: THEY GET TO PONIES LAND!

So they drived Tias cat all the way to Equestria, which is a p0lace what is like England of cing Arther but it is everyone ios a horse insted of a humans. Twilit Sparkle was in her house was also the libary and she was reding a book but it was in a languege she cant reed. Then Zack bell cocked on the door and said "Hi I'm looking for my Suzy is she hear?" "no." Tilight said to him." "shit." Atch bell cried but Twilioght sad "OK Ill help you fuck her, where is she?" "All i had is note which said she is didnapped by that fukhole Momon!" "I now we'll ask priness Celestio about the stituaton!" Twilight so she told Sike to fire a leter to her to reads it much.

A later, Celestia does to the house and sayd "You are zach bell who is from Japan the neighhboring county (hahaah git it neigh like a horss negh?" "Yea were is the Suzy?" "I dunno." Celesia sad and said "Bot I think we can learn about it if we friends?" So they went to Twilight Sparkle friends. They went to a place where Pikie Pie was and she daid "Rarity is going to throw a potty to celebrat my birthday today" "That nice can I hel;p?" Tio who was there asked and so did Zack bell. "Yes" Pocky Pie telled then so they started to do stuff lik get beer and ballons, BUT THEY DID KNOW THAT ZENO WAS IN THERE TOO!"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THRE: THE ZERO PLOP!

In the cattle, Zeno sneaked in and wasnt seen by the guards excep for dewy duardsmen who he elcectrocutted him to dead. He wetn into the priness room and Luna was there doing stuff and Zeno said "I will kiddnap you." "no." Sad Luna but Zeon darted her with tanquilizer darts and she sleeped so he kipnadded her in a bag and wented away. Noone saw him.

THEN bat at Rartity's palace ther was a celebraTE a birthady party for someone I forget already I tink it was pocky pie but duno? THey had the Rolling Stoners play a song call "I went your heart" an every danced to it! Very fun! Zack Bell and Twil Sparkle were dacning together because no body else wanted dance with them because a the cheerleders call tem gay loosers and they are meen and a bunck of bitches. Fuk them anyway there souls is ugly an Alice is cutter anyway. Twilight didn't know dancing much so Zack Bell did twirling and chi chi grope and spining dance like he did on the shoe, and Twilight followed him. Son, there friends like Aplejack, Kancome, Porygon, Pink Pie, Kilulu, and som other peple Ill tink of them later. Everybodywas laufing and good timing except for thos ceerleader bitches because they were mad at fact they were bitches.

Then Zat Bell and Twilights were thirty so they drinked punch from bowl, but it was spike with someting unholly! It made them of their clothin and they were naked there and drugs! Twilit Sparkl put her horn up Zack Bella butt and messaged his prostitute w/ it. They had an orgass and Zack Bell was pregnant becuse unicorm magic works like that it werd I know.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPPY 4: LAYER OF DETH!

Nine moths latre Zack Bell gave borth to there daughter who Twilig named Priscilla Sparklebell. She was locked like Zack Bell body and face, but had hair like her mothre and a horn too ands also a tail. Then Pincess Celestia ran into the rom. "Het Zakc Bell and Twilight I have bed news! Prickness Luna is goon!" "OH SHIT!" Twilight sad very mad at who could have dome this?! "I have proof of who did it?" Celestia said as she gave them letter. The latter saids-

Dear Prices Celestia,

Fuck you asshole! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Love,

Zeno.

"Hey! I recognise the handriting! Its Zenos that bastord!" Zack bell said angsty! "Ten we have no time!" Twilight said so they left Pricksilla wioth Spike to tackle care of her but Zeno the window and kill him and take the babby away!

So they went to the Chagling hive where the hotdoges were being held, but the gards throw them out becuse no trespassing allowed. So they stabed the gards in the throts and waked past them. THe chagling hive was bug hive wit buggy hymenopterans and bug ponny and aslo bug poeple too. The wales were make out of hornycombs and a lot was green. "Were is the queen layer?" Twi asked a bug. "Buzz buuz" The bug said which ment north. so they went norte.

At north, ther was Crystalis andf Zero aandin g there and Luna Suzy was a cage over lava. "Give me a $356 and a PS3 or ill kill yuor fucking frends!" Zeno said, but Twilight said "No. You're ass is toast!" Then Zeno got Priscila out and said "I will kill yer baby if you dont!" "HOW DID YOU!" they asked. "I turned spik into algiator boots! He dead! HAHAHAHAHA!" Then he trow the baby into the lava and kill her. "MOOOOOOOO!" Zatch and Twilight cry at their dauter is dead. "HAHAHAHA! That right! Cry ofer your ded little shit!" But then Ranbow Dash flied out the lava with the baby still alive. "WHAT!" Zeno said, and everyone hoppy that baby not dead!

Zack Bell and Twilight powered up a magic lighning laserbean, and shots it at Crystal, but she bocked it with a shield and she lasered back at them. AN explosion and they jumped and hat to fit back. Sack Bell punced her feces very hard and Crystals fell down, but se kicked his balls and mad hin cry. Twilight did a pill driver and smash her hed. Then Zero use his thunderblade to shockstab Twilit and she was dead for real. "YOU MONSTOR I WILL KILL YOU!" ZACK BELL CRIED. "Hahahahaha! Cri over your dead little shit, you dumb fick!" ZAck bell tried to Zeno but he was cocked to the ground and Zeno about to kil him. Thwn Twilight punched him away to the grond really hard and safed Zatch Bell. "Twilight is not dead?!" ZB asked? "I only fucked it to trick him so I coulds catch him off guard." "Cool!" Zatk Bell said, and he waked over to Zero and stepped his chest. Zeno teared because he new he was screwed. Zack Bell pulled out a MP40 from hisd dress and shoot Zeno in the head. Zeno blooded alot and his brans SPLORT all over the dirt floor and his tong stick out and his eyes lots their collor. Zeno was dead.


	5. Chapter 5

THE CHAPTER AFTER CHAPYER FOUR: LOST!

Back in ponnyvillt they were celebratting the funeral of Spike and other people who dead in the attack. "I sorry you dies, Spike!" Twilight cry, "You werent my only son!" Zack Bell aslo sadded. "Even though he was a munster, Zero was my bother! I sorry I have to kill him!" A lot of people sad at someone died, but Momon was in jail becuse the police jailed him for kicknapping, and he was now Prince Blueballs's sec slave becuse Bluebloood was jail for bunk robbery.

Then Batch Bell pull out Pirscilla there babby and smelled. "At leaast our kid is safe, but I have to take Suzuki back to Japen!" "Do you?" Twilight asked with crying did Zack Bell have to left? "Okay no i dont." Zatch Bell said an he stayed there to taka care of Prisckilla and Suzy had to a taxi back to Japan instead.

GHE END!

O.S: In the sqequal, Kolulu and Tie will be jealus, but will they find love agen?


End file.
